Returning
by Abby -WCD
Summary: When Snape hears that Harry is in trouble, old memories come back that brings new thoughts to his mind about saving young Mister Potter. Snape's PoV.


Returning  
  
Snape ran as fast as he could, hoping he wasn't too late. Earlier that day he had gotten news that Voldemort had taken young Harry Potter away from Dumbledore's sight. Once confirming these rumors were true, he knew that Harry was with Voldemort that very moment. He had to hurry if he wanted to save Harry from the unholy terror that Voldemort was going to bring upon him. Clearing his thoughts, Snape stopped abruptly. Why should I care if Voldemort hurts that little brat? The thought came out of the blue to him and hit him straight on, making him realize that he was being good. Good was never a thing Snape ever planned to be, even if it meant saving Harry's life. He slapped himself mentally; thinking it was stupid that the thought even accord to him. He was doing this not for Harry, but for himself. He had to save him because of the many times James had saved him. He started to run again, his mind racing on memories long forgotten.  
  
**~**~**~**  
  
In the room he was standing in he saw that James Potter and Sirius Black had played yet another trick on him. He watched the two Gryffindors, seeing the way they laughed at the sight of his own soaking robes that smelled a lot like rotten eggs. "What a chicken! You even smell like one too!" Black roared as he continued with even more laughter. Potter stopped laughing and looked at me as he heard me give a whimper. He saw the pearly tears falling down my cheeks. I narrowed my eyes in anger and took out my wand and waved it at Potter. He fell to the ground; twitching and yelling like a lunatic. Black stopped at once, looking down to his best friend. He knelt down, trying to stop him from screaming. When Potter stopped his yelping Black looked up to me in rage. "You used an Unforgivable Curse! Why I ought to." Black yelled at me, he himself taking out his wand. I stepped back, knowing that Black was the best dueler in the lot of third years that went to Hogwarts. I took another step back, bumping into something soft. I turned around and found my heart being dropped to the pit of my stomach. It was the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. "What are the three of you doing here at this time of night?" He asked, looking at each of us in turn. When his eyes fell upon James, he walked forward and knelt down to him. He checked his pulse and gave a sigh of relief. He waved his wand once and Potter was on an invisible stretcher. Then he turned to Black and I. "What happened to Mr. Potter?" He asked us, mainly looking at me. Black was yelling and Dumbledore waved his hand to make him stop. Black's mouth was shut with a simple spell that made him unable to talk so instead of yapping on and on about me breaking some law he turned and started to glare at me. Dumbledore smiled. "Because Mr. Black can't talk like a decent person," Black snorted, "I am asking you what happened here." I stared into the Headmaster's eyes, wondering what I should say. I looked over to Black who only gave me a stare of pure loath. My eye's glanced over to Potter who was still unconscious on the stretcher. I turned once more so my eyes back to Dumbledore. I sighed in bitter defeat. "Well, I." "It was all my fault!" James yelled as he shot awake. He got off the stretcher that Dumbledore had provided and limped over to the three of us.  
  
"Why don't you tell me what happened tonight Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said calmly as he helped James. Potter looked over to me and started to lie. "Well, Sirius and I came down here and played a trick on Snape. I was going to perform a spell on Snape for some more fun. It was only after I finished the spell that I realized that my wand was facing me instead of Snape. As you know, when you have your wand pointing at yourself it does 50% more damage so in other words, I knocked myself out cold. It is all my fault Headmaster and I am deeply sorry," James took a deep breath. Snape stood there in shock, knowing that Potter was being nice to him. Dumbledore smiled and placed a warming hand on Potter's shoulder. "Well, that was very stupid of you to do Mr. Potter so I am afraid that I am going to take 25 points away from Gryffindor. Mr. Black and Mr. Snape, please return to your dormitories. Mr. Potter, I will escort you to the Hospital Wing," Dumbledore said. He helped James out the door and waved his wand once. Black's mouth was free from the spell and was looking after Harry. "Chop, chop," Dumbledore said as he disappeared from the doorway. I ran from the room before Black could beat me up. I ran the whole way to the Slytherin's dormitories and jumped on my bed. It was only then when I realized there was tears flowing down my cheeks.  
  
**~**~**~**  
  
I ran even faster for the memory still came to me as if I was still in debt to James Potter. The only way I could show that I was still grateful for all the times James Potter had saved me was to save his own son. I stopped in front of a large castle that was darker than night. Just the way it looked Snape knew that something horrible was going on in it. He ran into the castle, looking for anything that could help him find Harry. I stuck my head into no other than Lord Voldemort's bedroom and gasped. In there was Voldemort who was torturing Harry Potter. The curses he was using Snape recognized as Unforgivables. Harry was on the ground, out cold. Snape took a step into the room and Voldemort turned to him. "So, my loyal Death Eater has finally returned. How do you like it?" Voldemort said, pointing to Harry. Snape took another step into the room and looked down to Harry. Voldemort had really done some damage to Potter. Harry lay on the ground, eyes at the back of his head. Voldemort saw the look of horror on my face and smiled. "Do you like it? I used the Imperius Curse on him so many times and it has started to work. The way he can block that curse is great but once I put it on him 15 times it was too much for the young hero," Voldemort said. Anger filled me as I learned of what Voldemort had done but I was angrier about the way he put Harry. He was talking about him as if he was just an object to play around with, not a human being. "Monster!" I found that that was the only word that came out of my mouth. Voldemort just looked at me as if he was expecting this to happen. "So, you care about the boy? You care what happens to Potter, just the way you cared about his father. You are unfaithful, I could tell when you first came to me, all scared because your father used you as a tool. He was going to sell you and I took you in. Is this anyway to thank you master? Your father?" Voldemort said, his scarlet eyes upon me. His words hit me. He was saying that he was my father. He was the only one that took me in.no, that wasn't true. Dumbledore took me in even after what I did. I looked up to Voldemort with pure loath. "You're are not my father. You are just a horrible bastard!" I screamed. Voldemort just continued to look at me and then shook his head sadly. "I thought that the message I was sending to you finally came to you. Well, let me put it easily. If you care so much about the boy save him. Give yourself to me and I wouldn't kill him," Voldemort explained, raising his wand and pointing it at the limp form of Harry Potter. I stopped, thoughts running through my head. This is the only way I can show that I am truly thankful that James Potter saved me life, I thought. I took out me wand and dropped it. Voldemort smiled as he clapped his hands. Two Death Eaters appeared and bowed to Voldemort. Voldemort pointed to me and the Death Eater's ran forward and took hold of my limp form. I knew this was they way to go. I stood there, excepting what was happening. Voldemort walked over to me and smiled. "Even if you didn't surrender, I wouldn't have killed my own Grandson," he whispered as he motioned for the Death Eater's to drag me away. The last thing I saw before I was dragged away from the room was Harry awaking and hearing what Voldemort said. He looked at me and mouthed two words that changed me forever. Thank you. Voldemort then advanced on Harry and the Death Eaters took me away from the room and to my doom.  
  
N/A: I hope that you enjoyed it! Well.I'm not trying to make this a slash fic but if you want to you can imagine it to be. I hoped that you enjoyed it and please, drop a review by! If I get enough I will write a sequel! Harry's PoV! 


End file.
